A Blonde Wig
by Wallflower8877
Summary: Auslly; Slightly OC Ally needs Austin to help her spy on her boyfriend when she suspects he's cheating on her, and Austin just can't get enough of how good Ally looks in a blonde wig. One-shot! :)


A blonde wig, and green eye contacts. That's her disguise. I laugh at her, as I tuck my blonde hair into my red mohawk wig. She turns to me, hands on her hips, and looks up at my hair, and purses her lips stifling a laugh. "What is living on your head, Austin?!" She giggles. I sigh, and put on my light blue eye contacts. I put on the fake lip piercing. "_I _actually look different, you look the same. Let me help you, please. I don't want your boyfriend finding out it's us, and ganging up on me." She bites her lip. "I don't think we should go spy on Ethan. I mean, he does take karate." She thinks aloud. I shake my head, wiping off her terrible eye makeup with a napkin. "Ally, you think he's cheating on you, so you came to me for help. I am your bestest bestfriend ever, so I am going to make sure that we fully go through with this stakeout. Now, hold still so I can do your makeup." I state. "Austin, you're the best. How do you know how to do makeup anyway?" She bites her lip as I push the mascara on her eyelashes. I sigh, "Kira's been making me watch her as she does her makeup, and when she's doing her hair, she makes me do it for her. She's so annoying." "Then why do you stay with her?" She asks, as I put her lipstick on. I watch as the red material smears against her puffy lips, staining them. I scold myself inwardly for dreaming of my lips being stained from a steamy make out session. "She has good qualities too." _Not as good as you, though. _She nods, batting her eyes. She looks in the mirror, and gasps. "Thank you Austin! This is incredible! Ugh- I love you!" She wraps herself around my torso. She says I love you all the time, but each time I feel my heart sky-rocket. "Love you too, Als. Now, let me go get my keys and we'll go." She grabs my hand, pulling me back. I wish that she would pull me closer, and lean to the right. Do the math. "We can't take your car! He'll know it's us! I ride to school and home with you everyday, he'll spot us easily. Let's walk. He says he's at McDonalds. Maybe he's with a girl." She plans out. I nod, and we walk out the door.

Her hair blows in the wind, her green halter top flowing, her dark skinny jeans hugging her long legs, and her nude coloured high heels, that were longer than stilettos. She turns her head toward me, smiling brightly. She looks good as a blonde. I feel my jaw drop a bit. Her gorgeous smile fades a bit, and she turns away. "Here it is. Let's go." She says, and she pulls on my arm. We walk in, and sit at a table. She slips on sunglasses, and hands me a pair. I chuckle, and put them on. She looks around, her blonde curly wig bouncing. She gasps, and turns to me. "I see him, table 4." I turn my gaze to table 4, and see Ethan, spiky hair and all, sitting in front of a brunette with chizzled features, stunning blue eyes, and very puffy lips. I hear Ally sniffle, so I take her glasses off, along with mine. I rip her wig off, and mine, and I take our contacts out all in a few seconds. She gasps, as I rip her out of her seat and whisk us over to Ethan and the slut. "Ethan Mountgomery, do you remember Ally Dawson, you're girlfriend?" I snap matter of factly. He snaps his head toward us, and his jaw drops. "Uhm, Al-Ally, this is Santina, she's from Spain... This isn't what it looks like!" Ally shakes her head, and I pull her a little closer. "Shut up. JUST SHUT UP! You said you loved me!" My fury rises, and I sucker-punch Ethan square in the face. I pull Ally out of the McDonalds. "Austin what are you doing?!" She demands, as I drag her through the sidewalk. I don't answer. "AUSTIN!" She yells. I turn, and her body smacks into mine. She steps back a bit. She places a hand on my chest, right above my heart. She bites her lip, "You're heart is going _really, really _fast." She notes. I say in a duh voice, "Well, yea, because I just witnessed an asshole cheating on my best friend, do you think I'm going to be all calm!" I snap. My voice was louder than it should have been, I can tell when she backs away. "Ally, I'm sorry. But you're blind." Her head snaps up and she glares at me. "What the hell, Austin?!" I shake my head, stepping toward her. "You're blind. You can't see that I'm in love with you." How long has it been raining? Raindrops leak from her eyelashes, and her own hair straigtens out. She breathes out, shakey. "I guess I need glasses, then." She chokes. I pull on her wrist, and smash our lips together. I immediately sneak my tounge into her mouth, and they battle. I pull her in more, and intertwine our hands, bringing them up. We pull away, with a _smack _sound. "I should wear a blonde wig more often."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! This is just a small one shot, 916 words. Please review, and I love private messages too!


End file.
